guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glacial Griffon
If you snipe him off at a good range, he will hug a wall, and bodyblock himself with his spirits. Whip out a long/flatbow and Apply Poison, and you win PvE! Kinda easy and lame, but hey, it works! I also used Conjure Lightning (E/R ftw) so my regular shots did damage too... Dang, he has quite a bunch of health to "just" degenerate... --84.24.206.123 02:44, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :Turns out I used a similar method except I used Burning Arrow instead of Apply Poison, marginally quicker. Then again for an even quicker ending perhaps use both (even if 1 degen point is 'wasted'). -arual 16:30, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::The corpses gave me the idea to bring along some Minion spells, so I switched to E/N, took Animate Vampiric Horror, two other minion spells, Order of Undeath, Glyph of Lesser Energy and Mark of Rodgort. As hoped, the Griffon got tied up with the minions; Order gave me a little extra damage while I wanded the griffon to keep Mark burning. He did last quite a while, but he was dead all the same when the mission ended. SarielV 14:44, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::I beat him with his own medicine using R/RT spirit spammer, worked very fast Secret pie 22:30, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::With 12 points in Marksmanship and Wilderness Survival all I needed to safely wear him down was Hunter's Shot, Poison Tipped Signet and a longbow. I used the "apply poison + burning arrow" method and took advantage of his cowering. And, btw it wouldnt waste the 1 degen because of his natural regeneration :P As a W/N I used Grenth's Balance and Sprint, kept applying bleed/dw with Barbarous Slice and Gash. Brought along Necrosis which I used to dps her down in the last minute. For self-healing I used Feel No Pain and Lion's Comfort to supplement GB. It took some kiting to stay out of range of the spirits but it was pretty easy, got it on the first try that I used all those skills. Twitch3z 08:32, 13 October 2007 (UTC) As a Mo/Rt I killed the Griffon in about a minute using a spirit spammer build. I summoned my spirits just outside of his spirits range after they all died. I cast Dissonance, Vampirism, Blodsong, Pain, Wunderlust, Earthbing, then Anguish. I then immediately hexed the griffon with painful bond. It went down fast. :I recommend this strategy: start Spirit-spamming as soon as the map loads. It worked for all of my characters so far ("any"/Rt) including D/Rt just a moment ago. Dissonance is key; the other spirits can be whichever ones cost you the least gold (Vampirism, quest-reward spirits, etc.). I brought Gaze of Fury but didn't bother with some other spirits (Bloodsong, Wunderlust, Earthbind). --War Pig5 06:26, 3 May 2008 (UTC) I used Barbed Arrows, Poison Tip Signet, and extend conditions. It took a while, but it sure as heck was funny. Oblivions Heart 13:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Add lacerate and toxicity to increase the degen if you got the energy. :go x/me & degen his ass, bring energy management 87.189.197.189 18:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) I think the griffon has been updated i tried to trap him in a corner but he aggros very little away from the center anyway eventually i made it i used 15 tactics 15 swordsmanship vampirism,winds,Protectors defense,shield stance,Gladiators defense,Deadly riposte,Defensive stance and heal sig basicly just block atack heal and spam deadly riposte spirits just make it a little easier I killed him using Grenth's Balance,Life Siphon,Signet of Corruption,"Finish Him!",Deft Strike and you should know what to do scythefromunder Try using Dwarven Stability when using the Apply Poison strategy. The longterm speed boost helps shed off the Griffon's aggro. 70.104.132.143 02:38, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :Dwarven Battle Stance, gonna try that. There's a hill on the right side of the level. The high ground gives you added range on your bow. Perpetually using poison from there is a great strategy. You hardly even need interrupt.--Token Cleric 03:21, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Signet of Capture He has a boss aura and an elite. Has anyone tried capping Ritual Lord from him? 21:05, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Ritual Lord says it can be. --Shadowcrest 21:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::Figured I'd test it, just to be sure. It's cappable. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:22, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Any/Me Rather easy to kill with 3 starter Mesmer skills and YMLaD (which you get from one of the prerequisite quests anyway). Prolly won't work on attacker profession, but they've got better builds to go with. 12 illusion, 12 inspiration. Depending on your primary profession, your primary attribute might help. Cast Conjure to lower his health (duh!), and YMLaD to snare and interrupt Dissonance. Find a position in which he always comes back in the same way without too much lurin effort (the slope towards the southern exit was great for me), and start by casting CP on him. run to your spot, and either when he's about to hit you or when he's returning, hit YMLaD. Quickly cast Energy Tap, CP again if needed and Ether Feast if you're not full health. Continue doing so, but he might go after you longer or go back further, so it might need some more running. If you need health urgently, remember that spirits also have energy for Ether Feast to work on. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:48, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Worked great for me, thanks. Mo/Me with those 4 skills, just running left to right, kiting - FM :Well, glad I helped. I really like this methode because it requires absolutely nothing exept for a mesmer secondary (or the ability to change into one). Most other builds require at least an elite for which you have to buy an elite tome or get much further than you possibly are in a campaign, and this goes just as easily.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:59, 7 June 2009 (UTC) OVER NINE THOUSANNNNNDDDDDDDDDD!! Come on, that has to be one of the funniest ones I have seen. You know it was Tenetke Mekko My Talk 10:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level? ::It's... 1006 :::What? really? ::::Yeah, kick his arse :::::"sounds of Nappa being beaten up" ow ow ow ::::::Wait wait, Nappa! :::::::Whaaaaaat ::::::::I had the scouter upside down :::::::::You mean... ::::::::::It's over 9000, rar. -Ezekiel [Talk] 10:26, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :LOL, that had me laughing so hard for about 5 minutes. I wish I had a comic of that. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 19:04, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::This is one of the funnest ones I have done. The glacial griffon, on my sin just put it in hm and sliver it to death. Really easy. What I am curious about is has anyone gotten drops off this guy. I have done it several times, no drops. If it does have drops, is there a chance this could be farmed for easy access to elite rit tomes. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 04:10, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::I can't claim credit, it's from The Four Star DBZ abridged parody, which is awesome btw, here's a link to that clip. -Ezekiel [Talk] 04:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) I finally beat the glacial griffin! Wow this was hard for me on warrior. if anyone says its easy they are lying woot!!! icey.File__I_Am_Unstoppable!_ Can this really be done? Driving me nuts!!!!! Date of this post March 19, 2010. Necro/anything build?Dockvudu 07:14, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I heard it's quite easy with Aura of the Lich a bit before he appears, then throwing barbs on him. Could take some direct damage/life steal too. If that fails, SoS spirit spam probably works too (with painful bond).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC)